Transforming Ability
is a specialized transformation technique utilized by '''transforming-type aliens, like members of Frieza Race and Zarbon's race. Frieza's Race A user of the ability is capable of creating new forms for themselves by growing and altering their Bio Suit. Suppression Frieza's race have displayed the ability to have up to three transformations that lessen their power. Terrifying Super Transformation allows the user to transform into a weaker state, and then transform up from it into other stronger forms. The number of Terrifying Super Transformation forms varies between user. Because the following are transformations, the user's base form is not included in this list because such form is the one you are born in, therefore it's not a transformation. Frieza's race seemingly create their suppression transformations by growing a power suppressing Bio Suit over their true form, and then altering and shedding it as they see fit to increase their power back up. First Form First Form: Utilized by Frieza, Frost and Kuriza. It is also stated that Cooler possesses this form. This form is the first suppression form, the lowest of them in power. In this state the user is around as tall as they are in their race's true form, possibly slightly shorter. Second Form Second Form: Utilized by Frieza and Frost. It is also stated that Cooler possesses this form. Frost's resembles Frieza's third form and is referred to as his Charging Form (Assault Form). A version of Frost's similar to Frieza's is shown in Warriors from Universe 6! bonus material. King Cold also appears similar to Frieza's usage of this form. This form is the second suppression form. It is referred to as the "Second Transformation" in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Third Form Third Form: Utilized by Frieza and Cooler. Though the Collectible Card Game has Cooler's third form being the same as his true form. Frost's second form is his equivalent to Frieza's third form. This form is the third suppression form, the last of them before the user goes back into their true form. Empowerment While the transformations created through this ability by Frieza's race are normally weaker than their true forms, Cooler managed to discover a Fifth Form - a movie and video game exclusive form - which instead of suppressing the user's power would instead increase their offensive and defensive capabilities. Fifth Form Fifth Form (Fourth Transformation): This form is a Super Evolution, utilized by Cooler, Frieza''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' and their fusion Coolieza. It is implied King Cold may possess this form,Dragon Book also, after using the Super Class-up, the Frieza Clan Berserker appears similar to this form. This form is a higher form, the method of obtaining it is unknown. In this state the user grows taller than they are in their true form, their head gains four spikes, their eyes turn pure red, they gain blades on their elbows, and they can grow a mask over their face. This state is more powerful than the True Form of the user by a fair amount. Class-up The Frieza Clan avatars Froze, Rezok and Frieza Clan Berserker are capable of utilizing the Class-up and Super Class-up abilities to achieve higher transformed states. Froze's Class-up gives him a form similar to his first form, Rezok's gives him a form bearing more spikes than his previous state, while the berserker's gives him a form resembling his previous form, but with back wings, increased musculature and additional spikes. Froze's Super Class-up gives him a form resembling his first form but with a white and black coloration and purple and black armor pieces, Rezok's gives him his own version of the Metal Cooler state and the berserker gains a version of the Fourth Transformation with more pronounced spikes. Metal Cooler In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, via training in his Fifth Form in the Frieza's spaceship missions, Cooler manages to obtain the even more powerful Metal Cooler form, this form appears identical to the Meta-Cooler cyborgs manufactured by the Big Gete Star, but is different from them in that it is not robotic. The form is identical to Cooler's base form but with a pure metallic Bio Suit worn over it, resulting in a form superior to Cooler's fifth form. In Dragon Ball Z 2 V Frieza in his Cooler costume can transform into Meta-Cooler. The Frieza Race Elite Rezok possess the Metal Cooler transformation as his Super Class-up. Zarbon's race Zarbon's race are shown to possess two forms, a "Base Form" and a "Monster Form", both forms have been referred to as the race's "true form" on different occasions and so it is unknown which of the forms was created by this ability. Zarbon does not like the idea of transforming due to the form's ugly appearance, and he prefers his beautiful appearance, but he does transform when faced with a very strong opponent, as his Monster Form overwhelmingly increases his power. Despite Zarbon performing EX-Fusion with Dodoria is his base form, their resulting fusion Dodobon appears to be in a permanent Monster Form which is a mixture of Dodoria and Zarbon's Monster form. Galactic Bandit Brigade member Yuzun transforms into his Monster Form to confront Vegeta on Planet Yardrat. Saganbo believed Yuzun was unbeatable in Monster Form, but like Zarbon before him, he is defeated by Vegeta. Ganos In the anime, Ganos undergoes a transformation into a larger, more muscular avian form: his True Form.Dragon Ball Super Card Game (2017) In this form, he becomes faster and stronger than before. Ganos used this transformation during the Tournament of Power to battle Master Roshi. Despite being stronger than him, Ganos is overwhelmed by Roshi because Roshi has more experience. In this form Ganos can increase his power every second he struggles against his foes, ultimately overpowering Roshi. Master Roshi even states that at this rate, Ganos might become a threat to Goku and the others. Other Transformations Chief Moginaian can transform into what Whis calls . In Battle Mode, the Chief takes on a form that resembles a cross between a Dinosaur and an Ogre with multiple eyes and arms. Though the form increases the Chief's power, it is still no match against Beerus. A Time Breaker Combatant is able to transform into a more powerful state by eating second form Frieza's cut off tail. By copying Kuriza's transforming ability, the Neko Majin Z takes on a form with double eyelids. Usage Frieza uses these transformations some point prior to the Genocide of the Saiyans in order to transform into his first form as a way of suppressing his overwhelming power. Zarbon takes his Monster form when he is being defeated by Vegeta in Namek, and after transforming, he is able to defeat the Saiyan prince. He later transforms again to fight Vegeta after he escaped Frieza's custody. However, due to Vegeta's Saiyan Power, Zarbon's power in his transformed state is not enough and he is killed. In the Funimation dub, Zarbon stated that Vegeta is the first person to see his grotesque form a second time. During the Battle on Namek, Frieza used the transformation ability to take on his second and third forms during his battle against the Dragon Team. While being regenerated in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Frieza regresses back into his first form. Frost uses the first form at the start of his battle with Goku, and then progresses into his assault form to combat Goku. Cooler uses the fourth transformation in order to combat Goku. The form makes Cooler superior to Goku even when using Kaio-ken, but he is quickly beaten by Super Saiyan Goku. Cooler briefly appears in the Fourth Transformation when he escapes from Hell in Dragon Ball GT, though he proves to be no match for any of the Z Fighters and is sent back to Hell. Kuriza used the transformation at some point prior to his attack on Earth during Nekomajin, in order to go to his first form. In Nekomajin, Neko Majin Z uses this ability in order to counter Kuriza's transformation. Video Game Appearances Nightmare Transformation appears in every game where Frieza possesses his lower forms, as he uses the ability to transform from his first form upwards into his second and third forms. Terrifying Super Transformation was named in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is the name of Frieza's transformations from one of his lower forms to the next. It also appeared in Dragon Ball Kai: Miracle Battle Carddass under the name Super Transformation. Cooler's Fourth Transformation appears in the majority of video games he appears in, including the ''Budokai'' series, [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and Raging Blast series]]. While not seen, Frieza is said to attain the fourth transformation in Shin Budokai. Future Cooler also uses it in Shin Budokai - Another Road. Zarbon's monster form appears in several video games where Zarbon appears. In Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Zarbon uses his monster form after being defeated in his regular state. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, two recolors of Zarbon named Aboga and Mandarin also appear in their monster forms. Zarbon can also transform into the Devilish Transformation in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, the Raging Blast series, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. Dodobon, the EX-Fusion of Zarbon and Dodoria, appears in Monster Form. Though Zarbon's monster form is absent in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 it is referenced by several characters including Zarbon himself. Zarbon also confirms that all of his people share the ability to transform into their Monster form. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Cooler is seen transforming from his fourth form to his Fifth form during his Intro Cutscene. Janemba can be seen in his base form before falling over and transforming into his Super Janemba form. Trivia *In the second trailer for Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Frieza's first form appeared different to in other iterations, this was corrected for later trailers. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Super Transformação Aterrorizante Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Frieza's race